Espada
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kiki no le dejaba su espada a cualquiera así que Mitsuhide debería sentirse especial. Fanfic Kiki x Mitsuhide


Hola ^^ aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic de esta pareja puesto que me parece que hay muy poco sobre ellos T^T así que sin mas que decir os dejo leer~

Akagami no Shirayukihime no me pertenece, de ser así Mitsuhide no hubiera permitido que Hisame se confesara y ya le habría pedido matrimonio a Kiki ¿O seria al revés? xD

 **Espada**

El alma del guerrero es su espada sin ella no es nadie. Ella sabia eso mejor que nadie por eso nunca se separaba de su espada ni siquiera al dormir para que si alguien atacaba fuera capaz de defenderse en todo momento. Solo hubo un par de veces en las que dejo su espada a cuidado de alguien mas, una de ellas fue cuando tuvo que hacerse pasar por un rehén de la garra del mar y le confió su espada a Mitsuhide, sabiendo que ir sin su espada era muy peligroso ella no dudo en dejársela a la persona en la que mas confiaba y creer ciegamente en el tal y como siempre hacia, al final todo salio bien y aunque ella podía defenderse el chico la protegió haciendo que ese extraño sentimiento dentro de ella creciera mas y mas. Esta vez ella tuvo una entrevista matrimonial con Zen para que su hermano lo dejara tranquilo por un tiempo, al llevar un vestido no podía llevar su espada consigo así que la dejo a cargo de Mitsuhide mientras ella paseaba por los jardines con el príncipe.

\- ¿La seniorita Kiki te dejo su espada? - pregunto Obi curioso

\- Así es - afirmo Mitsuhide

\- Ella siempre te deja su espada a ti ¿Crees que a la próxima me tocara a mi? - pregunto Obi

\- No son muchas las veces en las que ella es obligada a ir sin su espada - respondió Mitsuhide tranquilamente

\- Con mas razón es raro que siempre te la de a ti - añadió Obi con una sonrisa

\- Supongo que si - dijo Mitsuhide restándole importancia al asunto

\- Pareces especial para ella y siempre estáis juntos - dijo Obi siendo extrañamente serio

\- No digas tonterías ella no me ve de esa manera - añadió Mitsuhide con tono triste

Despues de eso Obi empezó a intentar molestar a Mitsuhide con éxito pues este acabo recordando a cierto noble con el que no se llevaba nada bien. Al ver que Zen y Kiki los observaban decidieron volver con ellos y el príncipe dio la cita por finalizada. Mitsuhide como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañar a Kiki mientras visitaba a su padre así que mientras la chica se cambiaba la esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo. Una vez ella salio el chico no pudo evitar hacerle un cumplido.

\- Se que no te gustara oírlo pero hoy te veías realmente hermosa - confeso Mitsuhide de golpe

La chica solo pudo mirarlo sorprendida sin saber que decir, Mitsuhide nunca le había hecho esa clase de cumplidos y tampoco los hubiera esperado.

\- Gracias... supongo - dijo Kiki avergonzada

Kiki podía notar como sus mejillas se notaban calientes por lo que supuso que se habría sonrojado así que para que el chico no lo notara ella puso rumbo a los establos donde encontraría a su caballo.

\- Kiki espera - dijo Mitsuhide corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarla

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Kiki intentando evitar el contacto visual con el chico para que no se diera cuenta de sus emociones

\- Olvide devolverte tu espada - dijo el chico

La chica no podía creerse lo que veía, ella había olvidado su espada o mejor dicho el chico logro distraerla de tal manera que olvido la existencia de su arma. Kiki nunca había olvidado su arma, si no la llevaba consigo lo primero que hacia era recogerla de dondequiera que la hubiera puesto pero esta vez fue diferente, por culpa del chico ella olvido su arma, sus deberes, si algo así hubiera sucedido en un combate o mientras acampaban hubiera acabado en un desastre y eso era algo que no podía permitir, debía centrarse en su mision y proteger a Zen como debía aunque eso implicara dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

\- Gracias - dijo Kiki

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Mitsuhide visiblemente preocupado

\- Si - dijo Kiki muy seria

\- Kiki te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que hay algo que te preocupa así que suéltalo - pidió Mitsuhide

\- No es nada - añadió ella

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? - pregunto Mitsuhide dolido

\- No es eso pero- empezó a decir Kiki pero fue interrumpida por el chico

\- ¿Preferirías que Zen te acompañara? Puesto que parecías pasártelo tan bien con el en la cita - dijo Mitsuhide enfadado

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Kiki sin comprender a que se refería Mitsuhide

\- Seguro que a el siempre puedes contarle todo - añadió Mitsuhide

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Mitsuhide? - grito Kiki enfadada

Mitsuhide se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo y solo en ese momento pareció comprender lo que acababa de decir.

\- Yo... no se porque dije eso así que lo mejor sera que lo olvides - pidió el chico sin saber que hacer

\- Mitsuhide - dijo Kiki aun molesta

\- Le pediré a Obi que te acompañe, eso sera lo mejor - dijo Mitsuhide desapareciendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad

La chica solo pudo ver como el chico desaparecía sin saber que hacer ni lo que había pasado, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Mitsuhide hasta que este se puso hecho una furia sin ninguna razón.

\- ¿Que le paso a Mitsuhide para comportarse de tal manera? - dijo la chica aun molesta - Debería partir en lugar de quedarme aquí pensando tonterías -

Kiki abandono el castillo sola puesto que rechazo la compañía de Obi con la escusa de que prefería estar sola y el chico no insistió pues prefería cuidar de Shirayuki. Mientras tanto Mitsuhide estaba encerrado en su cuarto con las cortinas cerradas dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad, el chico se encontraba tirado en su cama boca abajo con los ojos cerrados y deseando que se abriera un agujero en la tierra para poder desaparecer, seguro que la chica estaría enfadada con el por su extraño comportamiento y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba puesto que no tendría ninguna escusa para disculparse. En ese instante unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la segunda persona que menos deseaba ver.

\- ¿Mitsuhide te encuentras bien? Llevo buscandote un rato - dijo Zen entrando en la habitación y abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz

\- Estoy bien - mintió Mitsuhide

\- Vi a Kiki marcharse y parecía molesta por algo así que pensé que habríais peleado - explico Zen

\- ¿Y porque no le preguntaste a ella? Seguro que a ti te lo hubiera contado todo - respondió Mitsuhide enfadado de nuevo

Mitsuhide no entendía porque no podían dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara y volviera a ser el mismo chico tranquilo y sonriente de siempre, pero en su lugar Zen venia a poner el dedo en la llaga y traer su mal humor de vuelta.

\- Mitsuhide nos conocemos desde hace años y creo que nunca te había visto tan molesto así que si no me cuentas lo que sucedió tendré que tomar medidas drásticas - añadió Zen con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno

\- ¿Las cuales serian? - pregunto Mitsuhide temeroso

\- Podría ordenarte que me contaras lo que sucedió pero supongo que ahora eso no te importaría mucho así que también podría pedirle a Hisame que viniera a pasar unos días al castillo y claro esta así podría pasar mas tiempo con Kiki - dijo Zen aunque no pensaba llevar a cabo su plan realmente

Mitsuhide palideció ante el solo pensamiento de que tal cosa ocurriera y el chico solo pudo tomar nota mentalmente de que no debería ocultarle nada al príncipe en el futuro si no quería acabar mal.

\- No me gustaría que hicieras eso - dijo Mitsuhide

\- Por eso se me ocurrió - explico el príncipe

\- Nosotros discutimos por mi culpa, yo dije cosas que no debería y eso la hizo enfadar - aclaro el mayor

\- Tienes que haber dicho algo realmente malo para hacerla enfadar de esa manera - añadió Zen

\- Lo hice y si me llega a perdonar sera un milagro - dijo Mitsuhide dolido

\- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que le dijiste? - pregunto Zen intentando ayudar

Mitsuhide se puso muy nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras ganaba algo de tiempo para buscar la mejor manera de explicar lo que sucedió.

\- Digamos que yo note que ella estaba comportándose diferente de lo normal y como no me quiso decir lo que le sucedía yo... metí a otra persona de por medio - confeso Mitsuhide avergonzado

Y en ese instante en el cerebro de Zen se juntaron todas las piezas y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran un poco, si jugaba bien sus cartas ambos acabarían confesando sus sentimientos antes de que acabara el día.

\- ¿Y esa persona por casualidad soy yo? - pregunto Zen

Mitsuhide desvio la mirada avergonzado y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Así que el gran Mitsuhide que es capaz de hacerle cumplidos a Shirayuki como si nada se sintió celoso de mi falsa cita con Kiki? ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? - dijo Zen en tono de burla

\- Ya para de meterte conmigo - se quejo el mayor - Esto es algo serio -

\- Esta bien, entonces yo también seré serio - dijo Zen - Eres un idiota sin remedio -

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto Mitsuhide

\- Ella no tiene ningún tipo de interés por mi - explico el menor

\- Ella confía mas en ti - dijo el espadachín

\- En parte eso es porque eres un idiota y lento - explico el príncipe como si nada

\- Ya para de insultarme - se quejo el chico

\- Es la verdad ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando la tomaste por hombre? - recordó Zen

\- Eso era diferente - se quejo nuevamente Mitsuhide

\- No tanto como tu crees, probablemente ella me odie por decirte esto pero si no intervengo tendré que aguantar vuestras peleas durante mucho tiempo - dijo Zen mientras ponía mala cara al pensar el humor de la chica si se enteraba - El caso es que ella esta enamorada de alguien -

Mitsuhide sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar o al menos esa impresión tuvo.

\- No quiero saberlo - añadió el mayor

\- Yo tampoco puedo decírtelo o Kiki me mataría sin piedad así que solo te diré una pista, el es mi mejor amigo y alguien a quien le confió mi protección - dijo Zen

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Mitsuhide confundido

\- Eso es todo, temo que si digo algo mas me obligaran a hacer el papeleo por meses así que espero que no seas tan lento como sueles ser siempre - explico el príncipe

Zen abandono la habitación dejando a Mitsuhide solo y este paso toda la noche en vela intentando descifrar lo que Zen le había dicho, el quería pensar que Zen se refería a el pero si se equivocaba su corazón se haría pedazos y el no se sentía capaz de felicitar a Kiki si llegaba a salir con alguien que no fuera el así que lo único que pudo hacer era planear como hacerle aquella incomoda pregunta a la chica.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana Mitsuhide decidió levantarse y no aplazar mas el momento así que fue directamente a buscar a Kiki por el castillo puesto que con un poco de suerte ella ya habría regresado de casa de su padre. Minutos mas tarde la encontró entrenando con la espada en el patio y a juzgar por sus movimientos todavía parecía molesta.

\- Buenos días Kiki - dijo Mitsuhide

La chica se giro para mirarlo con mala cara y seguir practicando con su espada.

\- Se que estas enfadada y puedo entenderlo pero te propongo algo, es como un juego - dijo Mitsuhide intentando sonreír a pesar de los nervios

\- No tengo ganas de tonterías - añadió Kiki sin detenerse a mirarlo apropiadamente

\- Puedes hacerme una pregunta y yo haré lo mismo contigo, solo una pregunta y nada mas, si despues no quieres volver a hablar conmigo lo entenderé - pidió el chico

A Kiki le pareció un trato justo y puesto que Mitsuhide siempre demostró ser una persona correcta no tenia nada que temer por su pregunta.

\- Yo empiezo - pidió la chica

\- Me parece justo - dijo Mitsuhide

\- ¿Porque te comportaste ayer de tal manera? - pregunto Kiki curiosa

Mitsuhide veía la pregunta venir así que ya tenia su respuesta preparada.

\- Estaba celoso - respondió con total sinceridad el chico

\- ¿Celoso? ¿De que? - volvió a preguntar ella

\- Solo una pregunta, no te olvides de las reglas - recordó Mitsuhide

Kiki puso mala cara pero se quedo en silencio esperando la pregunta del chico.

\- Yo... quiero saber el nombre de la persona de la que estas enamorada - pidió Mitsuhide

Kiki palideció, el no podía estar preguntando eso enserio... ¿O si?

\- Eso no es una pregunta - dijo ella

\- ¿De quien estas enamorada Kiki? - pregunto Mitsuhide

\- No pienso responder eso - añadió Kiki molesta

\- Yo respondí a tu pregunta aunque me resulto muy incomodo - explico el chico

La chica suspiro, Mitsuhide tenia razón y ella había aceptado el trato así que aunque ahora no le gustara tenia que cumplir su parte así que tomo aire y se preparo mentalmente para confesarse.

\- La persona de la que estoy enamorada es un completo idiota que no capta las indirectas ni aunque sea realmente obvio, es la persona en la que confió para proteger mi espalda mientras peleamos, la persona con la que mas me gusta entrenar y aquella con la que protejo a Zen cada día, la misma persona que odia a Hisame porque una vez se me propuso y la única a la que le confió mi espada cuando no puedo tenerla conmigo - dijo Kiki esperando una reacción de Mitsuhide pero este se quedo inmóvil - Eres tu tonto así que no pongas esa cara -

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estas... segura? Una vez que lo confirmes no pienso soltarte nunca mas además de que soy extremadamente celoso incluso de Zen y- comenzó a decir Mitsuhide nervioso pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica

Kiki perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y beso a Mitsuhide para demostrarle todo lo que sentía y el chico correspondió al beso gustoso. Cuando se separaron Kiki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Mitsuhide molesto

\- Tu cara parece un tomate, me recuerda a la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre - explico ella

\- No hace falta que recuerdes algo tan penoso - se quejo el chico

\- ¿Porque? A mi me encanta recordarlo, me encanta recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos - añadió Kiki

Y esta vez fue Mitsuhide quien reclamo los labios de Kiki, el chico había pasado demasiado tiempo aguantándose las ganas de besarla y ahora que había probado sus labios se dio cuenta de lo adictivos que podían llegar a ser y no quería permanecer un minuto sin besarlos.

\- Te amo - dijo el chico cuando se separaron

Kiki se sonrojo y desvio la mirada avergonzada.

\- Si dices cosas así de la nada lograras que me de un infarto - confeso ella

\- Entonces lo diré las veces necesarias para que te acostumbres - dijo Mitsuhide sonriendo

\- Eso puede llegar a ser un arma de doble filo - añadió Kiki sonriendo también

\- ¿Acaso piensas hacer que me de un infarto? - pregunto el chico haciéndose el ofendido

\- Quien sabe - respondió ella riendo

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron camino por el pasillo felices por el comienzo de su relación mientras que Zen y Obi espiaban la escena desde un balcón escondidos.

\- Gane la apuesta - dijo Obi feliz

\- Si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda todavía tendríamos que aguantar sus peleas por los celos - añadió Zen

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara ^^ estaba volviendo a ver el anime cuando me di cuenta de que Mitsuhide llevaba en esa escena dos espadas y pues la idea apareció en mi cabeza y tenia que escribirla así que aquí esta xD bueno si me dejáis un review lo agradecería mucho así que dicho esto bye~


End file.
